


JURNEY TO THE NEW ANIMEVERSE

by MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover, East Meets West CrossOver, F/M, Out of Body Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN/pseuds/MIRACULOUSTOPCHATNOIRDIGIANIMEFAN
Summary: COURAGE WAKES UP BACK IN THE ANIME UNIVERSE BUT THIS TIME IT'S ALOT DIFFERENT





	JURNEY TO THE NEW ANIMEVERSE

COURAGE/NATSU'S P.O.V.  
UGH UH HUH WHERE AM I WHO AM I?"  
I ASKED RUBBING MY HEAD  
WELL I AIN'T GONNA FIND OUT LAYING HERE"  
HUP"  
I SAID SPRINGING BACK UP TO MY FEET  
DUSTING MYSELF OFF AND STARTED MY WALK SERVAYING THE AREA OF MY NE SURROUNDING  
WELL WHEREVER I AM I DEFINITELY HAVE A FEELING I'M NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE OH GOOD MORNING SIR AND MA'AM"  
I SAID WAVING TO THEM

MORNING NATSU"  
THEY BOTH SAID WAVING BACK TO ME

KORERA NO KAMI O TOJIRU TO, MIBAE GA YOKU NARIMASU. TOTEMO KAWAĪ"  
THESE CLOSE THIS HAIR THERE SO SO CUTE"  
HM NOT TOO STRONG AND NOT TOO WEAK EITHER  
THAT'S WHEN I HEARD THE SOUND OF GIRL CRYING  
HMM THAT SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL CRYING  
I BETTER GO SEE WHAT'S GOING ON"  
SO I GOT UP AND TURNED AROUND AND WALKED AWAY I WAS RIGHT IT IS A GIRL


End file.
